Star crossed lovers and other strangers
by katruina
Summary: sora y leon estan descubriendo sus sentimientos, pero cierta persona quiere tener a sora para él solo y hara cual quier cosa para tenerla, hasta apoderarse de kaleido y amenazar el amor de ambos. Podrán el amor de sora y leon superar las dificultad?


**NOTA IMPORTANTE: El primer y segundo párrafo es como una especie de Prólogo, también es importante leer las notas de las autoras, tanto del principio como del final, porque en dado caso estaríamos dando cierta información acerca de los siguientes capítulos. Si tienen dudas pónganlas en los reviews y de ser posible se hará una corrección en los siguientes capítulos o se pedirán disculpas en las notas de las autoras.**

El escenario Kaleido había tenido demasiados admiradores desde que Sora se había convertido en la verdadera estrella de Kaleido. Había pasado un año desde que presentaron la obra 'La princesa que nunca sonrió' interpretada por las acróbatas Rosseta Passel y Sora Naegino. Aunque había sido el debut de Rosseta como protagonista, los demás debían admitir que los espectadores habían ido más que nada por Sora y así había sucedido en las demás representaciones que se realizaron después, a pesar de que Sora realizó en sólo 2 obras más la técnica angelical de las tantas que habían presentado en ese año.

Todos los del elenco habían crecido y Sora no fue una excepción, algo que sin duda no había pasado desapercibido entre los hombres del escenario porque se corría el rumor que siempre las estrellas de Kaleido eran las personas más bellas del escenario. Incluso el joven y frío Leon Oswald, quien se había enamorado poco a poco de su pareja le fue difícil admitir sus sentimientos, pero ahora que lo había hecho, estaba dispuesto a confesárselos puesto que se había percatado que varios compañeros y amigos cercanos de Sora (más preciso, Ken Robbins) parecían tratar de conquistar a su compañera. Era una suerte que ella fuera tan distraída y haya confundido aquellos gestos como muestras de amistad, pero Leon sabía que al menos Ken se estaba acercando a un punto en el que ni Sora sería tan despistada como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de su mejor amigo. Leon estaba convencido de que él sería el primero en confesarle lo que realmente sentía y había decidido hacerlo la noche siguiente después de la función, ya que sería la última que estaban presentando en esos momentos.

**CAPITULO 1**

Terminada la última función Sora corrió hacia sus amigos que la esperaban para ir juntos a los camerinos y hablar acerca de que tal estuvo la última presentación.

"_Al menos me dará un poco de tiempo para planear todo"_ pensó Leon mientras veía como las chicas se llevaban a Sora.

_-Hubo mucho público el día de hoy-_ comentó Mia sonriendo mientras terminaba de quitarse lo últimos restos del maquillaje.

_-Pero ya sabemos a quien se debe este gran apoyo-_ indicó Anna.

_-Sora tus acrobacias cada vez son mejores¡ya me imagino como harás la técnica angelical la próxima vez!-_ dijo Rosseta con alegría abrazando a Sora.

_-¡Muchas gracias Rosseta!-_ dijo alegremente Sora- _Pero aún me falta practicar mucho para poder ser mejor._

_-¿Pero qué dices Sora?-_ dijo una voz desde la puerta del camerino. Todas voltearon a ver y vieron que era Sara- _Hasta donde sé eres la mejor estrella que el escenario ha tenido en mucho tiempo y hasta Kalos lo admite._

_-¿En serio?-_ preguntó entusiasmada Sora- _¿El jefe ha dicho eso?_

_-Así es, y no es el único-_ dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al grupo-_ Yuri también ha comentado que eres una gran artista y hasta ha dicho que superas a Layla en su época de esplendor._

_-Me da gusto saber que el joven Yuri y el jefe piensan eso, pero creo que es algo exagerado decir que soy superior a la señorita Layla._

_-¡Es verdad!-_ dijo una voz mientras la puerta se abría de par en par. May había escuchado lo último que había dicho Sara- _¡Tú nunca podrás superar a la señorita Layla y jamás podrás ser mejor que ella! Admito que has podido atraer bastante público a las obras, pero eso no quiere decir que seas mejor que la señorita Layla._

_-Pero si yo no…-_ empezó a decir Sora tratando de defenderse, pero May la interrumpió.

_-¡Escúchame Sora, el hecho de que seas la estrella no quiere decir que nadie pueda derrotarte, pues debes saber que hasta ahora no me he dado por vencida en cuanto a ser la verdadera estrella del escenario y ten por seguro que eso lo conseguiré muy pronto!-_ exclamó saliendo de la habitación y dando un fuerte portazo.

Todas se quedaron viendo la puerta por la que May había salido. Anna y Mia tenían cara de cansancio, pues después de cada cierre de cada obra May siempre iba a decirle esas cosas a Sora; Sara se quedó con cara divertida puesto que le agradaba ver con que facilidad se enfadaba May; Rosseta tenía una mirada de preocupación, porque se preguntaba de qué sería capaz May con tal de fastidiar a Sora y por último, Sora se había quedado con aquella sonrisa nerviosa que siempre tenía cada vez que May hacía ese tipo de escenas.

_-Parece que May nunca cambiará-_ comentó Sara, divertida.

Terminaron de desmaquillarse y fueron a los dormitorios donde cada una tomó una dirección diferente, excepto Rosseta y Sora quienes dormían a solo una habitación de distancia de cada una.

_-Oye Sora… ¿crees que vuelvan a ponerme como tu pareja otra vez, en alguna obra?_

_-¡Por supuesto!- _respondió Sora para darle ánimos- _Has estado practicando mucho y has mejorado bastante._

_-¿Crees que en la siguiente obra sea tu pareja?- _preguntó emocionada.

_-Ah, pues… la verdad, no sabría responderte…tendría que preguntarle a Mia, parece que está pensando en una nueva obra junto con la señorita Katy-_ dijo Sora porque no quería darle tantas esperazas a Rosseta.

Rosseta pareció desanimarse con este comentario, pero Sora al notarlo dijo:

_-¡Pero no te preocupes! Te prometo que algún día volveremos a hacer juntas nuestras acrobacias y quién sabe, a lo mejor hacemos la técnica fantástica para esa ocasión._

Rosseta se animó con esta promesa y sonrió, cosa que a Sora le dio mucho gusto, siempre le gustaba ver a las personas sonreír, en especial a aquellos que estaban cerca de ella.

Llegaron a la habitación de Rosseta y Sora se despidió deseándole buenas noches y siguió de largo. Al entrar en su habitación se recostó en la cama pero sin intenciones de dormir. Siempre se sentía llena de energía después del cierre oficial de una obra. Le emocionaba recordar las caras de los espectadores después de alguna de sus más grandes acrobacias y el aplauso que había recibido en aquellos momentos. También le gustaba y emocionaba pensar en la nueva obra y qué tipo de técnica haría. Esperaba que algún día pudiera hacer de nuevo la técnica angelical, ya que Fool le había dicho que sólo aquellos que pudieran verlo podrían ser capaces de hacer la técnica fantástica.

_-Veo que no tienes ganas de dormir-_ le dijo el espíritu del escenario mientras flotaba cerca de ella.

_-La verdad es que no-_ aseguró Sora- _Siempre me siento de esta forma cuando termina alguna obra, pero a veces es algo molesto, ya que en algunas ocasiones me tengo que levantar temprano para poder practicar._

_-¿Sabes?-_ indicó Fool- _Lo mejor que puedes hacer para relajarte es tomarte un baño de… ¡Ouch!_

Fool no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sora le había lanzado una almohada y el impacto de esta con él hizo que se estrellara contra la pared. Aun así Sora decidió que era una buena idea tomar un baño de agua caliente, no sin antes amarrar a Fool y vendarle los ojos antes de atreverse a quitarse la ropa. Lo que ni Fool ni nadie sabía era que en las noches Sora se ponía a pensar en una persona en especial, una persona que le dolía mucho saber que jamás llegaría a ser correspondida. Y aquella noche la melancolía de que la obra llegara a su fin junto con ese pensamiento, más bien con ese sentimiento, la habían puesto un poco triste. Aunque su interpretación de que se sentía emocionada por saber cuál sería la siguiente obra había engañado anteriormente al espíritu y a sus amigos. Tampoco es que ella estuviera fingiendo del todo.

Después de terminar de bañarse se dirigió a la cocina y mientras veía lo que había en el refrigerador para comer escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se preguntó quién podría ser, puesto que había imaginado que sus demás compañeras ya estarían durmiendo o al menos preparándose para dormir. Cuando abrió la puerta se llevó la sorpresa más grande de todas.

_-¡Joven Leon!-_ exclamó Sora, un tanto nerviosa. Era la primera vez que veía a Leon fuera de las prácticas o de los ensayos para la obra.

_-Buenas noches Sora-_ saludó Leon un poco nervioso, aunque Sora no lo notó- _Pasaba por aquí y decidí… humm… me preguntaba si…me preguntaba si ya habías cenado._

_-Esto…-_ aunque la respuesta debía ser obvia para Sora, estaba tan impactada tanto por la visita como por la pregunta que simplemente olvidó si había comido o no- _No, ahora que lo menciona, no- _respondió Sora regresando a su estado normal.

_-¿Te gustaría salir a cenar?-_ le preguntó como empezando a divisar una negativa como respuesta antes de que formulara la pregunta- _Te invito a 'Le mal d'amour'_

A Sora se quedó sin aliento y su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa al escuchar al joven Leon pronunciar el nombre de uno de los restaurantes más caros y elegantes de la ciudad, pero no fue por saber que el restaurante era fino, sino que el simple hecho de la pronunciación casi hace que Sora se derrita, pues Mia y May tenían mucha razón al decir que se escucha divino que alguien hable en francés. Sora siempre había sabido que Leon era originario de Francia pero como él hablaba bien el inglés casi lo había olvidado. No sabía qué hacer pero le pareció muy grosero de su parte si no aceptaba la invitación, después de todo él se había comportado de una forma más amable en los últimos meses; distante, pero al fin y al cabo amable.

_-Esto… tendría que cambiarme ¿podría esperarme?_

Dejó que Leon pasara y mientras fue a ponerse un vestido que le había regalado Layla para que fuera a una cena formal junto a Kalos y Yuri. Se iba a ver copiado el usar el mismo vestido, pero era lo único elegante para una ocasión como esa, pero recordó que Leon había estado de viaje en aquella ocasión, visitando la tumba de su hermana Sophie en París. Cuando salió Leon se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto a Sora tan hermosa como ahora, aunque debía admitir que no era su estilo, ya que se notaba que la chica se sentía un poco incómoda con ese tipo de traje. El vestido que usaba era un azul cielo de tirantes, con los hombros y la espalda descubiertos, le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero tenía unas aberturas a los lados dejando ver sus piernas un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba sandalias de tacón blanco y un bolso de color blanco para hacer juego. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola alta con dos mechones cayéndole en cada lado de la cara. También se había puesto un poco de maquillaje aunque no se notaba mucho.

Leon tardó un momento en recordar por qué estaba ahí.

_-¿Nos vamos?-_ preguntó Sora tímidamente.

_-Eh… sí._

Cuando llegaron al restaurante francés Sora se llevó una sorpresa al ver el restaurante lleno y gente esperando por una mesa. A pesar de la hora, parecía que la gente consideraba más oportuno (o en algunos casos, romántico) cenar tarde en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y famosos de la ciudad; sin embargo, ellos no tuvieron ningún problema.

Apenas entraron Leon tomó a Sora del brazo y la guió hacia donde una señorita tomaba los nombres y acomodaba a los clientes en distintas mesas y le dijo acerca de la reservación que él había hecho. La chica sonrió y condujo a Leon y a Sora a una puerta en la que había un pasillo pero no avanzó ni cinco pasos cuando abrió una puerta lateral. Cuando entraron vislumbraron una pequeña habitación con el mismo estilo francés, sólo que ésta era más íntima. Había candelabros de pared y las velas denotaban que no hacía mucho que estuvieran prendidas. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa con un mantel blanco y largo que llegaba al piso y que se encontraba debajo de un mantel de color vino. Dos platos blancos de porcelana con cubiertos de plata y una copa de cristal estaban servidos, uno frente a otro. Un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas estaba como centro de mesa, había menús sobre la mesa a la derecha de cada asiento y un cubo, con hielo y una botella de champagne reposaba sobre un tripie a un lado de la mesa. También se podía notar que la mesa estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas.

_-Tendrán un mesero personal, por lo tanto pueden esperar el tiempo que gusten antes de tomar su orden, cuando estén listos toquen la campanilla que se encuentra en la mesa y él los atenderá con mucho gusto, disfruten la velada-_ dijo la señorita y a continuación se retiró cerrando al puerta detrás de ellos.

Sora no había podido ver la campanilla dorada porque estaba junto al ramo de rosas y éste la ocultaba. Leon la condujo hasta la silla que era de madera con un forro rojo y apenas se hubo sentado él también tomó asiento frente a ella. Pero Sora, quien por fin se había convencido de que aquello era una cita se sentía un poco incómoda y a la vez sentía felizmente ansiosa, ya que el joven Leon no era una persona que gustase de ese tipo de cosas o al menos, ella nunca hubiera pensado que fuera así. Pero era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas antes de que ella llegara a ilusionarse, pues era él quien la había cautivado, desde aquella obra 'El lago de los cisnes' fue cuando ese sentimiento comenzó a surgir y aquellas noches agobiantes habían empezado.

_-¿Te apetecería la créeme de champignon como entrada o prefieres alguna ensalada?-_ preguntó Leon observando el menú.

_-Joven Leon-_ llamó Sora para tener su atención.

Leon levantó la vista del menú y observó a Sora a los ojos, éstos mostraban determinación, lo cual le dio a entender que su compañera le iba hablar en serio.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Yo…- _titubeó. Trataba de hablar, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, lo que hizo que se sintiera insegura por un momento, pero después recuperó la compostura- _Necesito saber el motivo por el que me trajo aquí._

_-¿Motivo?_

_-Debe de haber algún motivo, no soy tan tonta para no notar que todas estas atenciones son simple…quiero decir, usted y yo nunca nos habíamos visto fuera del escenario, y si lo hacíamos era para practicar, y ahora… lo que intento decir, es que usted y yo nunca…sólo quiero saber si esto se trata de una…- _Sora parecía tener problemas para articular bien sus oraciones, ya que cada vez que intentaba aclarar un punto se daba cuenta que si continuaba sería grosera o ingrata con él, y era lo que menos quería que pensara.

Comprendiendo muy bien lo que Sora había querido decirle, el joven de cabellos plateados se levantó de su asiento. El corazón de la chica brincó de susto porque había pensado que él se había levantado para irse, pero cuando vio que él sólo rodeaba la mesa mientras agarraba una flor del ramo y se inclinaba a su lado, se sonrojó y el corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa.

_-Sora, es verdad que te he traído a este lugar por una razón, pero no creas que estoy bromeando o mintiendo cuando te diga lo que tanto he anhelado decirte desde hace mucho-_ declaró tomándole la mano. Sora contuvo la respiración, había soñado con una escena así desde hacía mucho tiempo y aún no podía creer a sus ojos- _Te amo._

Abrió los ojos de par en par ¡No lo podía creer! Tantas noches había soñado con ese momento que pensó que realmente estaba soñando. Comenzó a recuperar el aliento y a darse cuenta de que no era un sueño o una fantasía. Mientras, Leon le contaba cómo poco se había enamorado de ella, creyendo al principio que sólo se trataba de la típica atracción que sienten la mayoría de las parejas al compartir el escenario, cómo después la empezaba a considerar maravillosa y ese sentimiento se volvía en algo más que simple atracción, cómo había disfrutado cada momento que compartía con ella tanto dentro como fuera del escenario y cómo poco a poco se dio cuenta del gran amor que sentía por ella, pero que había tenido que guardar aquellos sentimientos por miedo al rechazo y miedo a perderla después del rechazo…

_-Pero eso ya no me importa- _siguió Leon-_ no me importa porque con el tiempo me di cuenta de que eso era cobardía y por esa cobardía podría llegar a perderte a manos de otro, por eso decidí decirte todo esta noche, aún si me rechazaras al menos estaría libre de este peso y esta angustia que me mataba por dentro._

Sora estaba tan asombrada que no sabía qué decir. Leon al notarlo dijo:

_-Haré lo que tú me pidas, pero antes quisiera saber tu respuesta, querida Sora._

Sora lo miró a los ojos y al no encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía y pensaba, optó por algo que seguro le daría a entender todo. Rodeó el cuello de Leon con sus brazos y posó sus labios en los de él.

Leon quedó tan sorprendido que creyó que todo eso lo estaba imaginando o que era una ilusión, pero al sentir la calidez del beso, cerró los ojos y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Sora y comenzó a levantase con lentitud del suelo alzándola a ella también para no dejar que termine ese beso. Leon comenzó a sentir tanta emoción que tornó aquel beso suave en uno apasionado atrayendo a Sora cada vez más hacia a él. Cuando se separaron Leon miró a Sora, vio que ésta sonreía y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un joven estaba al teléfono.

_-Entendido-_ decía el joven- _¿Cuánto tiempo más llevará? Sí, la obra se ve muy prometedora, pero no creo que alcance el éxito necesario para sacar el escenario adelante ¿cierto?… No puedo esperar, sin embargo, te hablaré mañana, si las cosas no salen como yo espero te doy cuatro días para que lo arregle todo por mí._

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó viendo al escenario que quedaba a lo lejos. Mirándolo fijamente.

"_Pase lo que pase, me aseguraré de que me pertenezca"_

**CONTINUARA...**

**No se olviden de los reviews! espero que les haya gustado los esperamos en el siguiente capitulo hasta pronto!**


End file.
